SE Moedex: Not Just Statistics
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A Moemon Pokedex. General entries based on both genders. One hundred ten (110) species completed. Moemon are gijinka/humanized Pokemon you can capture. This is meant to be helpful for other authors as well. Review and Suggest. Help is appreciated.
1. Grass Starters

**Here is a moemon pokedex I'm working on. I would like request for groups and I would like help if someone wants to do some of these.**

**These entries are of adult moemon. In my two stories, moemon are born like humans and evolution happens independently of age. Moemon also can be very different compared to other members of their own species.**

**The entries will attempt to provide a basis for personalities and the stories will provide insight on how the entries should relate to the stories. Moemon should be characters with complete personalities so it would be interesting to see how they react to developing stories. The starters will thus be the most important entries to complete here.**

**I do not image moemon stories in anime. It's not a requirement of my stories to not imagine in anime, although it is preferable.**

**Many of the entry will talk about sex. I will try not to be as bad as some other stories and try to put in variety.**

**I own nothing except the characters I pull from my own stories. The rest of the stuff not owned by Nintendo is fair game.**

* * *

**MoeDex file: Grass Starters  
**like all Grass Moemon, they require sunlight to keep healthy. It is wise to keep them out of their Moeballs at all times in less sunny climates. They all have plantlike extensions that allow for moves like Vine Whip.

* * *

**Moemon:** Bulbasaur

**Type**: Grass, Poison

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Chlorophyll

**Height**: 5'2"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features: **An unsprouted bulb on its back

**Info**: Bublasaur require a ton of sunlight to get strong and are inactive in the dark. They even refuse to have sex at night because of the drain in energy.

* * *

**Moemon:** Ivysaur

**Type**: Grass, Poison

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Chlorophyll

**Height**: 5'3"(F) 5'4"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 28DD

**Features: **A slightly sprouted bulb on its back

**Info**: While still needing much sunlight, Ivysaur is better at storing energy for night. Ivysaur produces a nice scent most of the time but it smell will take a turn for the worst if it's are highly stressed. They are quite on the heavy side.

* * *

**Moemon:** Venusaur

**Type**: Grass, Poison

**Hair Color:** Green/blue + maybe brown

**Eye Color:** Green, gray

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Chlorophyll

**Height**: 5'8"(F) 5'11"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 34H

**Features: **A full flower covering its back.

**Info**: It produces a strong scent and has amazing endurance despite a heavy build. It can get lazy in bed, although levels of motivation can vary; they are very hardheaded either way.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chikorita

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown, Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Leaf Guard

**Height**: 5'0"

**Breast** **Size**: 28B

**Features: **Leaf on its head. Extruding seeds that look like pearls on its neck.

**Info**: Chikorita are loyal and easy for any trainer to raise. Like all Johto starters, they love to play. They are quite good at following directions.

* * *

**Moemon:** Bayleef

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown, Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Leaf Guard

**Height**: 5'6"(F) 5'4"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 32E

**Features: **Seeds are now flower petals on its neck.

**Info**: It might try to overtake its trainer if it's taller because of evolution. This is just playfulness, usually. This moemon has the upmost respect for its trainer despite being harder to control.

* * *

**Moemon:** Meganium

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown, Leaf Guard

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 6'1"(F) 5'9"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 34G

**Features: **Flowers in full bloom, Pubic area flowers.

**Info**: The female of this species is most likely to be sexually dominate, although that doesn't always mean it will boss everyone around out of bed.

* * *

**Moemon:** Treecko

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability**: Overgrow, Unburden

**Height**: 5' 1"

**Breast** **Size**: 26B

**Features: **Thick tail, Digital spikes

**Info**: Their spikes are useful for climbing trees but they can be a hazard if they aren't used to bonding. They are really clumsy but they are careful not to harm their trainer.

* * *

**Moemon:** Grovyle

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability**: Overgrow, Unburden

**Height**: 5' 5"

**Breast** **Size**: 26C

**Features:** Two tails, Digital spikes, Leaves on wrist.

**Info**: Grovyle has amazing agility and grace, and it's quite willing to show it off in very well. At first, they don't grasped the maneuvers of intercourse and foreplay very well despite seeming confident.

* * *

**Moemon:** Sceptile

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Unburden

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 28E

**Features: **Very thick tail, Digital spikes, Leaves on wrist.

**Info**: Sceptile are very proud of their psychical abilities and will consider itself the equal of their trainer. In bed, they are even more dominating using their strength to win every time. Most trainers will not be able to change this dynamic, even with female sceptiles.

* * *

**Moemon:** Turtwig

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Brown

**Ability**: Overgrow, Shell Armor

**Height**: 5 '2"

**Breast** **Size**: 30C

**Features: **Leaves on head, Collects soil on its back.

**Info**: Turtwig drinks a lot of water but its hates baths. It's best not to make it take too many baths as it requires dirt on its back for nutrients.

* * *

**Moemon:** Grotle

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Brown

**Ability**: Overgrow, Shell Armor

**Height**: 5'11"

**Breast** **Size**: 38E(DDD)

**Features: **Plants growing on the back

**Info**: Gortle can now bathe daily, although it might be reluctant about it. They are very helpful Moemon and will carry small Moemon to water. Sex can be tricky in some position with the plants on its back but special harnesses are available.

* * *

**Moemon:** Torterra

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Brown

**Ability**: Overgrow, Shell Armor

**Height**: 6'11"

**Breast** **Size**: O

**Features: ** Large plants and bushes growing on its shell.

**Info**: This moemon can grow to imaginable sizes in the wild. They can unknowing carry eggs on their back and not notice until days after it hatches.

* * *

**Moemon:** Snivy

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Contrary

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Breast** **Size**: 28A

**Features: **A long three-leaf tail

**Info**: Snivy are very smart moemon but they have almost no capacity of self-inspection. They are prideful and will often bring up how they are better than the average Snivy; the common traits they use to point out how they are better than others of their Species are tail length, math ability, height, bust, penis size, vine length or thickness, speed, sexual ability (often not true), color, memory, strength, language amplitude, sexual orientation, flexibility, past experiences, and underwear choice.

* * *

**Moemon:** Servine

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Contrary

**Height**: 7' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 30D

**Features: **Leaves on more parts of its body, Tail is longer.

**Info**: Servine starts to make itself out to be an expert in battle. Some of them like to become social experts as well, although not all of them are cut out for that. Servine do not like to mingle with any energetic moemon or people, and will shower if he feels unclean.

* * *

**Moemon:** Serperior

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Contrary

**Height**: 8' 7"

**Breast** **Size**: 32GG

**Features: **A very long leafy tail

**Info**: Serperior do not compare themselves to others when it was a Servine or Snivy, but it consider itself better anyways. They do not break eye contact with their opponent in battle as they find it a good way to break the enemy's concentration.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chespin

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Human set

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Bulletproof

**Height**: 5' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features: **Grasslike Membrane on the back.

**Info**: Chespin are always happy and optimistic. They always have energy, often to the annoyance of their trainers. One of the positive effects of this attitude is that they always are willing to try whatever their trainer suggests.

* * *

**Moemon:** Quilladin

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Human set

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Bulletproof

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Breast** **Size**: 36FF

**Features: ** Grasslike Membrane on the back and sides. They are quite heavily built, but most of their added weight is muscle mass. It is important not to let them get lazy or they will fatten up.

**Info**: Quilladin are always asking their trainers and follow moemon for sparing. They like to knock over their partner or simply wrestle them to the ground. They are very polite as they do this. This evolution deceptively strong and is likely much stronger than its trainer.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chesnaught

**Type**: Grass/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Brown, white

**Eye Color:** Human set

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Bulletproof

**Height**: 6' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 36J

**Features: **A large hard shell across its back.

**Info**: A healthy male Chesnaught has well tone body and shouldn't have any noticeable fat on his large bulky arms, abs, and chest. Females should also have huge arms and toned abs but she can still have fat around her butt. This final form's personality tend to be more like their Chespins personality than Quilladin.

* * *

"Professor Mable, this is interesting and all but it's somewhat inaccurate in the measurements," Luke said.

"You do know it's just averages. No two Moemon are alike, just like normal Pokémon," she corrected him.

"Hmm, never thought of it that way. My Chesnaught is slightly above average I guess. How far from average can a Moemon get?" he asked.

"About as much as people differ. Although there are averages that most of a species fall around, there will always be ones that are short, or slow."

"And so there can be a Chesnaught with more in her chest than Alex?"

"Yes, much more that that would be possible," the female professor plainly said, "But you really should be thankful for what you have. You better not talk like that in front of any of your moemon."

"Also, one more question: why isn't weight on these?" Luke asked.

"I was actually considering removing them from the individual profiles as well. The reason I'm keeping them on the individual profile is the same reason they aren't on the Dex files: Health. It's important to watch weight, but saying one weight is healthy for the entire species is quite counterproductive. We can't simplify weight for humans, so it's impossible for hundreds of species. I almost didn't want to post most of these measurements for various reasons."

"You make it sound like the moedex is counterproductive, Professor."

"Any tool can be misuse. Just remember that common sense is the most important tool of them all."

**Please review.**


	2. Fire Starters

**A/N: I have decided to just put on average to height and only not a different when females are taller on average.**

**Fantasy1260: For cup size, I've based it one biology and body dimensions. Venusaur is a fat pokemon, so I had to make her bodytype somewhat wide while** **Torterra is a titan.**

* * *

**MoeDex file: Fire Starters  
**These highly domesticated fire moemon are instinctively helpful to humans and hate feeling worthless. Species by species, they are the most diverse when it comes to personality but will always help out their trainer in any situation. They have high body temperatures and are popular from snuggling up with in winter.

* * *

**Moemon:** Charmander

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red.

**Ability**: Blaze, Solarpower

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 28B

**Features: **Tail with a flame on the end

**Info**: Special care must be taken with its tail as the flame may catch things on fire. A strong flame is a good indicator of health. Charmander are almost universally friendly and positive.

* * *

**Moemon:** Charmeleon

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red.

**Ability**: Blaze, Solarpower

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Breast** **Size**: 30DD

**Features: **Tail with a flame on the end and claws

**Info**: Charmeleon are feel constantly aggressive at any situation. Trainers are often surprise when they send charmeleons in battle and instinct overcomes their moemon. Charmeleon may not notice their trainer's order and just try to destroy the opponent in the most brutal way possible.

* * *

**Moemon:** Charizard

**Type:** Fire/Flying

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red.

**Ability**: Blaze, Solarpower

**Height**: 6' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 30G

**Features: **Tail with a flame on the end, claws, and dragon wings

**Info**: Charizards live for battle, and have an intense pride in their final form. Their flames grows changes color in intense battles and it's impossible for a trainer to get close because of the high temperatures.

* * *

**Moemon:** Cyndaquil

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Brownish Gray, Greenish Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Flash Fire

**Height**: 5' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 28B

**Features: **Flames from the back when battling or frightened

**Info**: Cyndaquil are easily frightened moemon and will always seek comfort from their trainer. They love snuggling and enjoy stuffing their face in their trainer's chest. They universally love breasts because of the safe feeling they get from them.

* * *

**Moemon:** Quilava

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Brownish Gray, Greenish Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Flash Fire

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Breast** **Size**: 28DD

**Features: **Flames from the back when battling.

**Info**: Quilava are not a fearful as their previous evolution, however they still enjoy the emotional security they get from the bonds they have formed. They battle to protect and will warn off threatening moemon with their intense flames.

* * *

**Moemon:** Typhlosion

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Brownish Gray, Greenish Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Flash Fire

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 32FF

**Features: **Flames from the back when battling.

**Info**: Typhlosion are powerful moemon with a powerful sense of loyalty. By the time they evolve, they have mastery of many complex and powerful fire attacks. Their flames are at their hottest if they sense a threat to their friends.

* * *

**Moemon:** Torchic

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Orange, Yellow.

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**: Blaze, Speed Boost

**Height**: 5' 1"

**Breast** **Size**: 24B

**Features: **Feathers

**Info**: They are very small moemon, but hugging them tightly makes them super warm and glow.

* * *

**Moemon:** Combusken

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Orange, Yellow.

**Eye Color:** Blue, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Speed Boost

**Height**: 5'6"

**Breast** **Size**: 28D

**Features: **Feathers, Very Muscular legs

**Info**: Combusken loves to kick in battle. They are prone to excitement and are very loud about it.

* * *

**Moemon:** Blaziken

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Orange, Yellow.

**Eye Color:** Blue, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Speed Boost

**Height**: 6' 1"

**Breast** **Size**: 34F

**Features: **Feathers, Very Muscular legs

**Info**: Blaziken are known for their nearly incomprehensible athleticism. They are often trained to save humans from burning skyscrapers using their power legs to scale the building.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chimchar

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Ability**: Blaze, Iron Fist

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 30B

**Features: **Messy hair and flame tail.

**Info**: This is a silly moemon that likes to pull pranks. Chimchar are very flexible and energetic. It not like cleaning is prone to smelling bad.

* * *

**Moemon:** Monferno

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Ability**: Blaze, Iron Fist

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 32D

**Features: **Messy hair and flaming tail.

**Info**: Monferno are playful moemon. They will climb walls and trees to stay away from enemies and fight at a distance. They also are found of making themselves look strong. Monferno also are known possessiveness of status symbols.

* * *

**Moemon:** Infernape

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**: Blaze, Iron Fist

**Height**: 5'5"

**Breast** **Size**: 34EE

**Features: **Messy hair and tail.

**Info**: This moemon is a master of martial art and can master the art of the bedroom, though it make take several tries as it's instinct are gear towards battle. They are very creative in foreplay and like to use their feet a lot.

* * *

**Moemon:** Tepig

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Black, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Blaze, Think Fat

**Height**: 5' 1"

**Breast** **Size**: 30D

**Features: **Long ears and swirly tail with a ball.

**Info** Tepig is a joy orientated moemon that loves to eat, and often loves to cook. They are known for having big butts and are chosen by trainers who like that sort of thing.

* * *

**Moemon:** Pignite

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Black, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Blaze, Think Fat

**Height**: 5' 5"

**Breast** **Size**: 34G

**Features: **Long ears and swirly tail with a furry ball.

**Info**: Pignite eat about four times the amount from its last form. They require battle to burn the food to keep healthy; motivation to exercise may vary.

* * *

**Moemon:** Emboar

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Black, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Blaze, Think Fat

**Height**: 5' 9"

**Breast** **Size**: 34I

**Features: **Long ears and swirly tail with a furry ball.

**Info**: As a proud martial artist, they have a huge sense of honor and will their honor at all costs. Nearly every emboar has a symbol of their power, such as a beard (if male) or long hair. Other symbols of power they've assign to themselves include artifacts, medals, belts, hats, their own larger-than-average breasts, heirlooms, and decorative weapons.

* * *

**Moemon:** Fennekin

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Magician

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 28D

**Features: **Fox ears, tail.

**Info**: Fenniken are incredible smart moemon with a strong sense of deception. Some of them are accomplish con-men. They also are quick studies with math and natural sciences. They have a habit of chewing twigs, which makes hot air to go out their ears.

* * *

**Moemon:** Braixen

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Magician

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Breast** **Size**: 30G

**Features: **Fox ears, tail.

**Info**: Braixen is a very smart moemon that is often much brighter than most people. Many of them learn psychic abilities and use them in clever ways. It is often recommended that only intelligent trainers raise a fenniken because a braixen will subvert there trainer's control if frustrated. They also have super high amounts of estrogens (if female) and will likely be more attracted to physically weak, young looking, and small humans; their body are very curvy as a result as well.

* * *

**Moemon:** Delphox

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Magician

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 30J

**Features: **Fox ears, tail.

**Info**: Delphox are highly focused in whatever task they set their mind on. On use of their powerful minds is using their psychic powers to create heat vortexes in thin air. They specialize in making small flames explode into larger flames, and can take advantage of friction to incinerate their opponents. They are very paternal/maternal moemon in personality and will protect anyone who needs help. They are also highly focused when it comes to sex and will put all their effort into it.

* * *

Matt was noticing the light level was dropping. There was no way to see the sun set in the snowstorm, but it was clear the daylight hour over. He still had two miles to go, but he better reach the cabin soon as it was only getting colder. It would be a close call but he was definitely going to make it.

It was a hard struggle, and even the wind was against him but he kept on moving. He felt like he wasn't going to make it.

After was felt like a half an before he fell over in the snow. Did his pant snag something?

Melt pushes himself up feel barely able to move. He had a mile and a half to go.

He stood up and felt a cold blast of air rushing up his leg and through his pants. His clothing must have ripped. It was no longer a question of when he'll get there but if. Frostbite almost was certain and he really didn't want to risk death.

"Nicolle! Come out," he said throwing a pokeball out.

A braixen appeared yelling "Danm it, it's super cold here. What the ummm, Matthew, are you okay."

The shivering trainer stood up and looked his braixen in the eyes. "Nicolle, I'm need up to save my life," Matt said.

The moemon ran over and helped her trainer up. She put her warm and soft chest up to his and felt his body.

"You really are super cold. I don't think you would have lasted much longer. Rub my tail with one you hands and stick your hand down my blouse."

"What? But Nicolle…"

"You're dying. You need to warm up now."

Her shirt was unbutton pass her bra. In desperation he felt her warmth. After doing what she said he started to feel warm spread to his body. This was nowhere as uncomfortable of a position even though the subtle weight of her breast pressed against his arm. This was a moemon trying to help in a life threatening situation. He wasn't abusing power and authority over his subordinate moemon.

"Keep rubbing my tail," Nicolle said, "It's very important to keep both hands warm."

"Oh, okay," Matt replied

"Okay we have to keep moving. It will help you keep warm."

"We have and mile and a half to go."

"Good, I think we will both be okay."

They continued on the path. The wind seemed to die down and Matthew could have sworn it far less steeper from when he last came here. Nonetheless it was still 40 minutes best until they reached the actual shelter and safety. The trainer held one to the warm girl as he walked.

Before he knew it, the he saw the structure about 10 feet away from him. It only seemed like ten minute from when they started walking.

Matt put in the key and fell inside. Nicolle closed the door behind him.

"It still very cold in here," Matt said, "But at least there isn't all the wind and snow."

Nicolle pulled a stick out of her tail and sent sparks to the fireplace, setting it on fire. She left the stick the umbrella stand and they moved to the fire.

"There's not much firewood," Nicolle said, "We're going have to share body heat tonight."

"Niccole, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I am in a position of power over you as your trainer. Also you didn't button up your shirt all the way."

Niccole was wearing her cutest bra today so she really wanted Matt so see it. She buttoned her shirt back up.

"There nothing wrong with a little cuddling to keep us warm throughout the night, is there?" Niccole said.

"I know what you're doing," Matt said, "You're a woman now and want to make me love you, but you're not considering the long term. Romance can be the greatest feeling in the word, but it something goes wrong, then we won't be able to work together as partners."

"But it's important to be close as well. You wouldn't have any problem back when I was a normal pokemon. Now that I look so close to human I can't even keep you warm when you have frostbite."

"Frostbite?" Matt asked.

"Yes Mr. Toughguy. You have first degree frostbite on your leg where you ripped your pants. I'm sure it will recover, but I'm not a medical expert. It's going to be a pretty horrible night anyways with just a couple of blankets to shield you from the cold," Niccole said.

"Okay, I do feel the frostbite on my leg and you are my warmest party member," said Matt, "but it's not going to lead to anything, understand?"

"Yes, just let us have this moment together."

Matt had two pajama bottoms which they changed into and Niccole was given a t-shirt. They got into bed and Niccolle moved closer.

"Embrace me and share my warmth," Nicolle said.

"Your breast are kind of big," Matt said, "I know you like to use them try to change my mind about our relationship..

"I hug you all the time though. Do you think we can just lie here in the cold without sucking every ounce of heat from each other? Cuddling is for the best for our comfort and happiness and I promised it wouldn't lead to anything."

"Okay then, turn around Niccole and I'll snuggle you with all my heart."

The braixen moemon obey with a smile and her trainer pulled her into his chest. When her butt made contact he paused.

"You can do better than that," Niccole said.

"I didn't think this through." Matt said.

Matt tightened this hold and his budge was safely inserted into her fairly large and half-firm ass.

"Okay, is this good?" Matt asked.

"I'm perfectly comfortable," Niccole said, "and are you comfortable?"

There was a ten second pause and Niccole feel his manhood signal his love for her contact.

"Yes, you are very warm and soft, I would be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable," He said putting his arms more tightly around her torso.

He turn so she was above him looking up.

"This is just prefect," the moemon said, "no more words. Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight Niccole."

The braixen laid there trying not to fall asleep. She wanted this moment to last forever. A small part was hoping the Matt will declare his undying love for her but she knew that wasn't going to happen. It would take a long time for her trainer accepted her love.

Perhaps he will get a girlfriend, and in all likelihood, they will break up leaving her trainer emotional vulnerable. Taking advantage of him during such a time would be for his own good. Maybe she just had to evolve into an infinitely beautiful delphox moemon and he was realized what a fool has been all along. Nicolle was considered a perfect 10 by most men's standard so she wasn't sure evolution would do anything. She might even find love elsewhere, but dwelling on that wasn't going to get her anywhere. She could make almost any one man extremely happy, but Matt was the one she cared about right now.

It was early morning: the blue glow of the unrisen sun was outside the window. She must have fell asleep in a few minutes. She was still on her sleeping trainer. Two of his fingers were on her boob. She considered the things that must go through a man's mind when a sleeping girl's butt is forcefully inert on his dick. "_Mission succeeded_", she thought as she continued to enjoy the position. It would be a few hours before he awoken. She took noted the fingers on her boobs. With only a few small and slow adjustments…

She woke up again, this time with sunlight and raging morning wood making a statement in her rear. Matt's hands on her side. She laid perfectly still milking every moment. It took ten minutes and she heard his voice.

"Niccole, are you awake?"

She was not as far as she was concern. Then after another minute Matt said, "Niccole, you pervert, I know you've been awake for a while."

"Just ten more minutes please?"

"You're lucky you're the most comfy person in the world. Alright."


	3. Water Starters

**F14M3RZ: You're so lucky. I wish I had real life moemon like you do.**

**This chapter was written with help from fantasy1260. He said it wasn't necessary to credit him, but I think it's a good reminder to everyone that I'm open to help and suggestions with the Moedex. I'm not even sure which set of moemon to do next.**

**MoeDex file: Water Starters  
**Water starters are known for their energetic and playful personalities, although they get more serious as they evolve. They love swimming and get cranky when they don't do it for a while.

* * *

**Moemon:** Squirtle

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, maybe orange

**Eye Color: **Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Rain Dish

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Breast Size:** 28D

**Features:** Small shell on back

**Info:** While a bit wary and difficult to warm up to their trainer and often on the defensive, once they do they are fiercely loyal.

**Moemon:** Wartortle

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, maybe orange

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Rain Dish

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Breast Size:** 30E

**Features:** Small shell on back

**Info:** Somewhat larger than a Squirtle, but still not too big, they are much more confident than a Squirtle but still very loyal to good trainers.

**Moemon:** Blastoise

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, maybe orange

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Rain Dish

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Breast Size:** 36K

**Features:** Large shell on back, Bulky

**Info:** Sometimes overwhelmed even by themselves of their bulk and power, Blastoises are still highly sought after, but few are ever lucky enough to convince one to mate with them.

* * *

**Moemon:** Totodile

**Type**: Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, Light Blue

**Eye Color: **Various shade of blue

**Ability**: Torrent, Sheer Force

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features: **Claws, Tail.

**Info: **Totodile are energetic moemon and a have tendency to get carried away. This goes for battle and for bed. Much guidance is probably needed in both departments, but they are willing learners.

**Moemon:** Croconaw

**Type**: Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, Light Blue

**Eye Color: **Various shade of blue

**Ability**: Torrent, Sheer Force

**Height**: 5' 8"

**Breast** **Size**: 30E(DDD)

**Features: **Claws, Reduced tail.

**Info: **Croconaw are really energetic and hormonal moemon with willingness to try anything at least once. They are a lot more cocky than there previous form, and are most likely to jump into dangerous situations.

**Moemon:** Feraligatr

**Type**: Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, Light Blue

**Eye Color: **Various shade of blue

**Ability**: Torrent, Sheer Force

**Height**: 6' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 34H

**Features: **Claws, Tail.

**Info: **Feraligatrs are fearless in battle and have powerful legs. Opponents are also easily surprised by their incredible speed. They enjoy eating meat. They also like to take charge in bed whether they are male or female.

* * *

**Moemon:** Mudkip

**Type:** Water, Ground

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability:** Torrent, Damp

**Height:** 5' 3'"

**Breast Size:** 26B

**Features:** Blue tail, Orange Cheeks

**Info:** Has absolutely no problem with getting dirty, in fact it actually seems to prefer it. Mudkip love bathing with their trainer as well.

**Moemon:** Marshtomp

**Type:** Water, Ground

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Orange

**Ability:** Torrent, Damp

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Breast Size:** 28D

**Features:** Blue tail, Orange cheeks

**Info:** Even more dirty than its previous evolution, mud wrestling is a favored pastime of them. Many of them are turned on by it even.

**Moemon:** Swampert

**Type:** Water, Ground

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability:** Torrent, Damp

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Breast Size:** 30F

**Features:** Double moehawk for males, Orange cheeks

**Info:** As dirty in appearance as it is in bed, it is a favored partner of sexual deviants. It's still a good idea to check just how far it wants to go in extreme cases.

* * *

**Moemon:** Piplup

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Blue, sometimes black

**Eye Color:** Black, Blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Defiant

**Height:** 5' 1"

**Breast Size:** 24B

**Features:** Small blue tail

**Info:** Has a strong sense of pride, despite its small stature and often being clumsy, refusing to take handouts and is often takes time for a trainer to truly bond with one.

**Moemon:** Prinplup

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Dark blue, sometimes black

**Eye Color:** Dark blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Defiant

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Breast Size:** 28DD

**Features:** Dark blue tail, wing-like arms

**Info:** Has a strong sense of pride, willing to defend it at a moment's notice, enough so that threesomes are off the table for them. They are loyal to their trainer and will only have sex with them even when allowed to sleep around.

**Moemon:** Empoleon

**Type:** Water, Steel

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Dark Blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Defiant

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Breast Size:** 32H

**Features:** Dark blue tail, wing-like sharp arms

**Info:** Like their predecessors, has great pride and will only bond with and become lovers with only the most exceptional of trainers. They won't ever be unfaithful, often staying chaste more than a decade after a trainer's death.

* * *

**Moemon:** Oshawott

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** White, Blonde

**Eye Color:** Black

**Ability:** Torrent, Shell Armor

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Breast Size:** 26B

**Features:** Very pale skin, Shell on its belly

**Info:** Scrappy, but also kind, they are good both in combat and just to talk to.

**Moemon:** Dewott

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Blue

**Eye Color:** Black

**Ability:** Torrent, Shell Armor

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Breast Size:** 28DD

**Features:** Blue tail, Two shells on legs

**Info:** Making good use of its sharp shells that it always has, it might accidentally injure sexual partners or others.

**Moemon:** Samurott

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability:** Torrent, Shell Armor

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Breast Size:** 30G

**Features:** Long yellow spiked horn on top of head

**Info:** Powerful yet also loving, they make good partners. Their personality are diverse and adaptive to the trainer's.

* * *

**Moemon:** Froakie

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** light blue

**Eye Color:** yellow, black

**Ability:** Torrent, Protean

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Breast Size:** 26B

**Features:** Huge eyes, small bubbles on its nose

**Info:** Likes to play and often intensely curious, they have a desire to be faster than they are.

**Moemon:** Frogadier

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** dark blue

**Eye Color:** yellow, black

**Ability:** Torrent, Protean

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Breast Size:** 28D

**Features:** Bubble scarf, webbed hands and feet

**Info:** Known for their speed and intensity, they can be very quick in bed, but keep going for many rounds.

**Moemon:** Greninja

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color:** Dark blue

**Eye Color:** Dark blue

**Ability:** Torrent, Protean

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Breast Size:** 28FF

**Features:** Webbed hands and feet

**Info:** Not for the faint of heart in bed or in life as their speed and intensity is rivaled by very few. No sexual partner has ever been known to keep up with one.

* * *

Christy could only wait for the storm to pass. She was held up in a cave with her first moemon, a Greninja. He heroically evolved and defender her from the legendary golem, but he broke his leg in the process. He got a cold around the same time and things looked dire, but he was recovering quite admirably.

Phelps would have done anything for his trainer, except one thing. Christy carefully moved the pants of the unconscious moemon down. She just needed a peek, to compare it from the last time she peeked. It was bigger. It was only fair; Matt's and Luke's girl moemon breast size increased when they evolved. That Braxien was dropped dead gorgeous with her curves.

"What are you doing," Phelps said.

Christy pulled his pants back. "just checking for injuries," Christy said, "Also seeing if you dick grew when you evolved. Professor Maple would want to know honestly, science and all."

"I'm sure if Professor Maple could have just asked me if she wanted to know," he said, "You know I don't want to take you."

"Why not? You tell me you love me but do you not love me as a woman."

"You are a most beautiful woman," Phelps said, "but I'm not the one to take you."

"You are the perfect man," Christy said, "There is nothing you can't do."

"There is one very important thing I cannot do," he said, "I cannot share the magic with you."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Christy said.

"I would just pound you with every ounce of my strength and skill. It would only be blind passion. If I were to take you, I would be selfish. This is just my nature," he said.

"But you are the biggest gentlemen I know," Christy said.

"That's only because you are my trainer and friend. That's not my true nature when it comes to women. I will be an uncaring beast. I know that I won't treat you like you deserve to be. I can't show you the magic of sex because I don't feel it. You still believe in the magic of this world and I don't want to take that away."

Christy sat down and thought. Phelps was finally giving her a reason. She had to believe that's what he was really like. What would she know about his sexuality anyways?

"So we can never be more than just friends?" Christy said, "That's sort of sad. I wanted my first time to be with you."

"I'm not saying I never want to do it with you," Phelps said, "I just don't want to take the magic from it."

"So, what are you saying," Christy saying

"You have a couple of Moemon who I know could discover the experience with you and help you savor every moment."

"You want me to have sex with other men?"

"There are many good men, and many of them on your belt. I do not deserve to be your first, or maybe even your second. They all love you and they are tired of being invisible. "

"You're giving up sex. That makes you better man than most," Christy said.

"It makes me a good person, not a good man," he said, "I will still love you as a do now no matter what you do."

"You need to be a good person to be a good man."

"And yet I am not a good man, for you at least. There isn't a single moemon you have that is not a good person. You can even get a human boyfriend, although you can expect me to judge him harshly."

"You're right. I'm not going to just ignore my moemon for the chance of a human boyfriend," Christy said, "They are good friends, so they at least deserve a second look as men. Charles is pretty MANly of course. More likely, I think it will be Gary."

"I was thinking more like Xander," He said, "but I see nothing wrong with Gary."

"You mean the pervert who is always hugging me and looking at my chest," Christy said.

"Says the girl who pulls down a sleeping man's pant," he said.

"Well, you got a point. He's better than Charles anyways, and would be super grateful."

Christy listened to the rain. Even though her best friend rejected her she actually felt much better. She had closure and looked at the world with new eyes. Phelps was a beautiful person on the inside as well as the outside. Charles was pretty much eye-candy whose dumb antics amused her. Other than that she had three potential lovers.

But sex could wait. Life was good right now; it's actually better than she could ever imagine. She had plenty of time to make decision. It was time to move on.


	4. Common Normal Moemon

**Author's note: I decided to not do stories at the end of the chapters anymore. They'll get read more outside of this.**

**I did Okami's eyes's group. Almost a year late though.**

**YellowClover: Gen 2's pikachu copy was pichu with the gimmick of eggs. Marill will be in a different group. Also, I've only used Marill, Pikachu, and Parachurisu, all of them with one chapter.**

* * *

**MoeDex file: Common Normal Types**

These are the files of the most common non-flying normal type moemon. While the average wild moemon in this group is entirely unimpressive, clever trainers tend take advantage of the large populations and seek out the individuals at the far end of the bell curve. The most beautiful, strongest, and intelligent of these moemon will end up being used by trainers in competitions of all types.

* * *

**Moemon:** Ratatta

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Purple, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue, Green

**Ability**: Run away, Guts, Hustle

**Height**: 5' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 26B

**Features: **Mouse ears, whiskers, and tail.

**Info**: Ratatta are natural scavengers and have the stomach for any food. They are very habitual chewers and they need something to bite on. The biting habit must be refocused as the constantly growing teeth need it.

**Warning:** As with all moemon specialized in biting, bite play is not recommended with humans and other moemon with similar skin. (Yes, this warning is necessary)

**Moemon:** Raticate

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue, Green

**Ability**: Run away, Guts, Hustle

**Height**: 5' 5"

**Breast** **Size**: 28DD

**Features: **Mouse ears, whiskers, and tail.

**Info**: Raticate are very adaptive and they are master survivalists. They have amazing balance using their whiskers.

* * *

**Moemon:** Sentret

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue, Green

**Ability**: Run away, Keen eyes, Frisk

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features: **long fluffy tail, markings, and tall ears.

**Info**: The tails a Sentret can hold them up higher than their legs can. Sentret are more social than other salvager species, and the avoid confrontation. They tend to be very nervous, especially around humans.

**Moemon:** Furret

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue, Green

**Ability**: Run away, Keen eyes, Frisk

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 28F

**Features: **Long fluffy tail, markings, and pointy ears.

**Info**: Furret is more predatory moemon than sentret and has extreme nimblity and flexibility. They like to cuddle using their entire body: tail and all.

* * *

**Moemon:** Zigzagoon

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Pick-up, quick feet, gluttony

**Height**: 5' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 28B

**Features: **Darker skin around the eyes.

**Info**: Zigzagoon has very short attention span and have a lot of energy. You'll raraly see them resting. After sex, they often move right on to another activity instead of sleeping with their partner.

**Moemon:** Linoone

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Pick-up, quick feet, gluttony

**Height**: 5' 8"

**Breast** **Size**: 28DD

**Features: **Darker skin around the eyes.. Arrow on the forehead.

**Info**: Linoone are in constant need to do something. They can make excellent house servants if their training is good enough, although most trainers can't instill good work ethics by themselves. They can ran very fast but they have a tough time with turning.

* * *

**Moemon:** Bidoof

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Simple, Unaware, Moody

**Height**: 5' 2"

**Breast** **Size**: 30C

**Features: **Odd Male facial hair. Unruly hair.

**Info**: Bidoof have identical tooth growth weight to Rattatas, although they are much more specialized to wet areas. They are particularly unintelligent on average, but they almost never give up or back down. They are among the easiest moemon to train and bond with.

**Moemon:** Bibarel

**Type**: Normal, Water

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Simple, Unaware, Moody

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Breast** **Size**: 32EE

**Features: **Odd Male facial hair. Unruly hair.

**Info**: Bidoof have some instinctual amplitude for engineering projects involving fluids so they are often working as assistance to engineers. The vast majority of Bibarel are incapable of learning math well enough to become a full fledge engineer, and most of them have zero ambition.

* * *

**Moemon:** Patrat

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Run Away, Keen Eye, Analytic, Cheek Pouch

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 24B

**Features: **Darker skin around the eyes.

**Info**: Patrat seems to have military-level guarding discipline that's innately learned. It is theorize that early humans may have selected for these traits, but critics of that theory point out that they don't have many domesticated qualities. They can stop spit secretion so they can hide food in their mouth.

**Moemon:** Watchog

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Run Away, Keen Eye, Analytic, Cheek Pouch

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 26E

**Features: **Darker skin around the eyelids. Glowing eye and stripes

**Info**: Watchog can see in the dark and glow, which confuse scientists because those are less than complimentary abilities. A few have been known to be able to glow in blacklight and humans are working to breed this trait into more of the population.

* * *

**Moemon:** Bunnelby

**Type**: Normal

**Hair Color:** Brown, Gray.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue, Green.

**Ability**: Huge Power, Cheek Pouch, Pickup

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features: **Large ears. Messy hair collar.

**Info**: Bunnelby can dig all day and they often do that in the wild. Industrial-era miners working with Bunnelby have completely made Lumoise City's foundation unable to support sjyscrapers after overmining.

**Moemon:** Diggersby

**Type**: Normal, Ground.

**Hair Color:** Brown, Gray.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue, Green.

**Ability**: Huge Power, Cheek Pouch, Pickup

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Breast** **Size**: 32G

**Features: **Large ears. Increased body hair.

**Info**: This hard working moemon have built the majority of Kalos's irrigation and roads while domination other parts of the work force. It has jokingly been called "the union moemon." They have a reputation of being messy and never wearing makeup.


	5. Creation Trio - Types Notes

**Type, Notes, and Creation Trio: World Building notes here. Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia are at the bottom of the chapter. Also, I'm thinking I should get most of the legendaries out of the way in the next few Chapters.  
**

**Types**

**Fire Type:** Fire types have increased food consumption and higher body heat. They don't sweat easily.

**Water Type:** Water types can hold far more water than the volume of their bodies allows. Conservation of matter is not violated but the water can't be tracked by scientific means. At death, the excess water is released into the atmosphere within a radius of serval kilometers.

**Water Type:** There are three types of water moemon. Terrestrial based water moemon can only hold their breath underwater, although it's for a much longer time than other moemon.

**Grass Type:** All grass types need some amount of sunlight sometimes. They do not produce enough oxygen for themselves.

**Bug:** They live shorter lives and grow faster in puberty. Pregnancy lasts seven months for the average species.

**Dragon:** Dragons live much longer lives than humans. They age slowly and grow vigorously. Pregnancy lasts ten and a half months on average.

**Fairy:** Fairy types have less Newtonian mass than physical mass. In layman's terms, they weigh less than they look.

**Ghost**: They don't leave bodies when they die. None of them are born of recently deceased spirits.

**Ghost**: They can be hit by normal attacks through well-honed skills. Samuel Oak was the first human to learn the art.

**Ground/Rock/Bones attacks:** Rock and ground types collect earth materials in much the same way as water type, but to a lesser extended. Bones used for Lucario's attacks seem to be grown outside normal spacetime as well despite. They can also teleport material from the nearby ground at high levels.

**High-level Evolution:** Some moemon, such as pseudolegendaries, are truly difficult to evolve. It requires a lot of battle experience alongside sexual stimulation. Many trainers must work especially hard and with other people to fulfil its sexual desires. It is said that a dragonair or a shelgon must live out all its life desires before it can evolve.

**Abilities:** Abilities can be learned and a moemon can sometimes learn unusual abilities for their specials. Abilities are just abstract classifications of other factors that affect battle.

**Scrappy:** Original mastered by Samual Oak, he won a championship round against Agatha by using a normal move on a ghost type. He was able to train nearly all his moemon to do this.

**Revector:** Used most famously the dragon master Lance, this is the ability of moemon to redirect a beam attack in the middle of a beam.

**Notes on legendaries**: Most Legendary are ancient and unique individuals. They don't spend much time around humans. They are much harder to capture than in the games and some haven't been captured even once.

* * *

**Creation Trio: **** These are among the most powerful legendaries. There are the physically largest legendary group and they spend most of their in their own realms. They are very alien in their thinking. No one has captured any of these moemon for more than a week.**

**Moemon:** Dialga

**Type**: Steel/Dragon/Time?

**Hair Color:** Blue/Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Pressure, Telepathy.

**Height**: 28' 2"

**Features: **Armor, Chest Jewel, Steel Claws, blue markings.

**Info**: They are many myths about Dialga. Dialga has a dominion over time, and may have been an essential participant in the creation of the universe. These claims have never been studied scientifically due to his reclusiveness. Team Galactic scientists notes that his heartbeat keeps perfect time, which may imply that his heart controls the progress of time.

* * *

**Moemon:** Palkia

**Type**: Dragon/Water?/Space?

**Hair Color:** White/Purple

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Pressure, Telepathy.

**Height**: 25' 11"

**Features: **Armor, Jewel on Shoulders, Steel Claws, Purple Markings.

**Info**: He is known to be able to distort space and travel anywhere. Most of what science knows about other dimensions comes from opportunist studies of Palkia. Many have claimed that Palkia have revealed to them information about the creation of the universe and Arceus, but those accounts conflict.

* * *

**Moemon:** Giratina

**Type**: Ghost?/Dragon

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability:** Pressure, Telepathy, Levitate (Origin).

**Height**: 34' 7"(Origin)/ 26' 7"(Altered)

**Breast** **Size**: Legendary ZZ (Altered), Planetary ?(Origin)

**Features: **Armor, Claws, Black Markings depending on dimension.

**Info**: Giratina's world contains antimatter, and most knowledge of antimatter comes from study of this realm. She has managed to block most attempts at harvesting antimatter at great cost of those who attempt it. Very little is known about Giratina's bodily composition so it may even be antimatter itself. She has also never been known to speak.

Her altered form transformation has her put on more weight in her lower body while becoming shorter overall. Her already enormous breasts seem to be much bigger in her shorter form making them more massive than many adult humans. It is unlikely that she has any control over the appearance her forms, but her altered form is very battle-capable in Earth's gravity.


	6. Domestic Fire Canines - World Records

**I have decide to change how Evolution works since I was last working on this moedex. It was previously linked with aging, and there are some problems that come up with that. Recently, I have been writing this a a process fully adult moemon go through. Now they get taller and bigger boobs without going through rapid aging.**

* * *

**MoeDex file: Domestic Fire Types**

Even in ancient times, these are moemon that are more common in human cities than in the wild. They have a long history with humans and are a common moemon in families.

* * *

**Moemon:** Vulpix

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color: **Orange, Red, Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown, Red

**Ability:** Flash Fire, Drought.

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Breast Size:** 28C

**Features:** Fire Tails

**Info:** They are technically the same species as growlithe, although females are more likely to be born as a vulpix. Fennekin was bred from the ancestors of modern vulpixes. They like to be cleaned and pampered. Commodities are very important and they won't be found far from human civilization.

**Moemon:** Ninetales

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Intimidate, Flash Fire, Justified.

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Breast Size:** 28EE

**Features:** Fire Tails

**Info: **Ninetails often develop mystical abilities. Although not being able to develop the force psychic moemon have, they almost always learn a useful spell or two.

* * *

**Moemon:** Growlithe

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color: **Orange, Red, Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown, Red

**Ability:** Intimidate, Flash Fire, Justified.

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Breast Size:** 28C

**Features:** Fire Tail

**Info:** There are other good defenders of the home and great officers. They require a lot of social attention a get lonely easily. It is not uncommon for them to have features of vulpix, such as an extra tail, show up.

**Moemon:** Arcanine

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Intimidate, Flash Fire, Justified.

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Breast Size:** 30F

**Features:** Fire Tail

**Info:** It is very easy to underestimate their intelligence due to their fierce appearance and friendly demeanor. It's sense of smell can give away a lot about those it meet.

* * *

**Moemon:** Houndour

**Type:** Fire, Dark

**Hair Color: **Red, Brown, Black

**Eye Color: **Brown, Red

**Ability:** Flash Fire, Unnerve, Early Bird.

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Breast Size:** 28B

**Features:** Tail

**Info:** These were likely bred to be fighters, although they are still very dependant on social interact like growlithes. They have a separate primal language not spoken by their masters.

**Moemon:** Houndoom

**Type:** Fire, Dark

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown, Black

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red

**Ability:** Flash Fire, Unnerve, Early Bird, Solar Power.

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Breast Size:** 28DD

**Features:** Long Tail

**Info: **They have a special fire that will induce a burn feeling that will never go away.

* * *

**Some Records:**

Longest lived moemon without eternal youth: Still living, a Latias at 287 years old.

Longest lived non-eon: 208 years old female salamence.

Longest lived non-dragon: 148 years old female wartortle.

Tallest moemon: Rayquaza at 35' 1" (38 feet Mega)

Tallest Non Legendary: Steelix at 27' 8"(Average 22' 3")

Biggest breasts: Rayquaza's mega-form(Planetary G), contested by Giratina's origin form.

Biggest Resting State Breasts: Rayquaza at Planetary B, contested by Giratina's* origin form and Xerneas past form.

*Not include megas from this point*

Bustiest non legendary: Wailord at Planetary B (average Legendary SS)

Bustiest Grass Type: Torterra at Legendary ZZ (Average O)

Bustiest Normal Type: Snorlax at Legendary Y (Average Species is contested)

Bustist Ice Type: Kyurem at Legendary VV

Bustiest Fire type: Groudon* at Legendary M.

Bustiest Dragon Type: Latias* at Legendary K (Average Legendary C).

Bustiest Fairy Type: Xerneas (Unknown)

Bustiest Steel Type: Steelix* at Legendary B (Average metagross at V)

Bustiest Electric: Ampharos at ZZZZ(Average K, beaten by Zapdos at MM)

Bustiest Rock type: Aurorus* at TT (Average O beaten by Articuno at SS )

Bustiest Fighting: Chesnaught at R (Average J, beaten by Verizon at K)

Bustiest non-legendary, non-dragon, Flying: Crobat* at Q (Average Archeops at I)

Bustiest Bug type: Scolipede at P (Average Volcarona at L). bustiest is likely an unrecorded Scolipede.

Bustiest non legendary Fire Type: Emboar at P (Average beaten only by Moltres)

*moemon that are also bustiest in their other typing

**I wanted to lengthen the chapter and came up with this. I'm not even surprised.**


	7. Electric Rodents

**MoeDex file: Electric Rodents**

This moemon are found in nearly every region, although not in great numbers. Too many may cause thunderstorms to be more frequent. They exhibit the same tight knit social structures as their cousin species.

* * *

**Moemon:** Pichu

**Type: **Electric

**Hair Color:** Black, Blond

**Eye Color: **Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Static

**Features: ** Tail, Mouse ear, Red cheek spot.

**Info: **They are the child form of pikachu evolving at around the age of 14.

**Moemon:** Pikachu

**Type:** Electric

**Hair Color: **Black, Blond

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Static. Lightning Rod

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Breast Size:** 28C

**Features: **Tail, Mouse ear, Red cheek spot.

**Info:** Pikachu can store a lot of current in its cheeks. They can let it off in a control amperage and high voltage. Their tails are very sensitive to low amounts of electricity.

**Moemon:** Raichu

**Type:** Electric

**Hair Color:** Black, Blond

**Eye Color:** Brown, Blue

**Ability:** Static. Lightning Rod

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Breast Size: **30E

**Features: **Tail, Mouse ear, Orange cheek spot.

**Info:** It's tail can keep dangerous amounts of electricity from it's body. They tend to get aggressive from a power build up.

* * *

**Moemon:** Plusle and Minun

**Type:** Electric

**Hair Color:** Blue, White.

**Eye Color:** Blue, Green.

**Ability:** Plus/Minus, Lightning Rod/Volt Absorb

**Height:** 5' 1"

**Breast Size: **28B

**Features: Huge **Tail, Mouse ears, Red/Blue cheek spot.

**Info:** These moemon are among the worst electric moemon to keep around electronics due to always being charged.

* * *

**Moemon:** Pachirisu

**Type:** Electric

**Hair Color:** Blue, White.

**Eye Color:** Blue, Green.

**Ability:** Volt Absorb, Run Away.

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Breast Size: **28D

**Features: **Huge Tail, Mouse ears, Yellow cheek spot.

**Info:** They are adapted to living in harsh and cold environments, although most would prefer an easy life. The are helpful with trainers struggling to adapt to the wilderness. Wild Pachirisu are one of the safest wild moemon to be around.

* * *

**Moemon:** Emolga

**Type:** Electric, Flying

**Hair Color:** Blonde, Black.

**Eye Color:** Brown.

**Ability:** Static, Motor Drive.

**Height:** 5' 0"

**Breast Size: **28B

**Features: **Long Tail, Mouse ears, Flight Membrane, Yellow cheek spot.

**Info:** Emolga are most comfortable in the treetops. Having a Emolga is a huge hazard to electronics as they discharges energy into the air when they glides.

* * *

**Moemon:** Dedenne

**Type:** Electric, Fairy

**Hair Color:** Black.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Orange.

**Ability:** Cheek Pouch, Plus

**Height:** 4' 8"

**Breast Size: **24B

**Features:** Long narrow tail, Mouse ears, Red cheek spot with metallic whiskers.

**Info:** Dedenne has the rather unique ability to communicate with their own kind using radio signals. The tail is also able to absorb large amount of electricity for power outlets. Unfortunately, minor winds are enough to knock them away.


	8. Eeveelutions

**Well, I'm never going to use these guys, despite them being so popular. I might as well acknowledge their existance. I haven't purged the species from my moemon universe or anything. I probably won't do any more chapters here unless it's requested.  
**

* * *

**Moemon:** Eevee

**Type:** Normal

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown, Blue, Green

**Ability:** Adaptability, Anticipation

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Breast Size: **28C

**Features:** Large ears, Tail.

**Info:** Eevee is a well known domestic pokemon that has many evolutionary form. Much of the time, Eevees are evolved into the evolution that most compliments they physical or mental attributes. There are side effects that have a chance of appearing for each evolution. Eevee's genetics are rather unreliable even when not evolved.

* * *

**Moemon:** Vaporeon

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color: **Blue

**Eye Color: **Blue, Green

**Ability:** Water Absorb, Hydration

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Breast Size: **32F

**Features:** Fins, Collar of fins, Long aquatic tail.

**Info:** Vaporeon is the water evolution of Eevee. This moemon can blend into the water. There's a small chance that this moemon will be Infertility or poor at fighting disease. It's still one of the safer bets.

**Moemon:** Jolteon

**Type:** Water

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Brown, Hazel, Yellow.

**Ability:** Volt Absorb, Quick Feet

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Breast Size: **28D

**Features:** Spiked collar of hair, Long ears, Tail.

**Info:** Jolteon is the faster Eeveelution, and this form goes through the least dramatic changes. It's likely to have a worst temperament and they're dangerous to be around if they just evolved.

**Moemon:** Flareon

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Brown, Hazel, Red.

**Ability:** Flash Fire, Guts.

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Breast Size: **30DD

**Features:**, Long ears, Fluff Collar, Long aquatic tail.

**Info:** Flareon is the fire evolution of eevee, and they use their collar to cool down their body. Their body heat make hard exercise dangerous.

* * *

**Moemon:** Espeon

**Type:** Psychic

**Hair Color: **Purple

**Eye Color: **Purple.

**Ability:** Synchronized, Magic Bounce.

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Breast Size: **30E

**Features:**, Long fluffy ears, forehead jewel, Split tail.

**Info:** Espeon is a common evolution for eevees with great mental abilities. Espeon is known to predict weather, and oddly can be easily affected emotionally by it. They tend to have a much larger buttocks compared to other forms.

**Moemon:** Umbreon

**Type:** Dark

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Brown, Red.

**Ability:** Synchronize, Inner Focus

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Breast Size: **28DD

**Features:** Long ears, Gow rings, Tail.

**Info:** Umbreon is also an intelligence moemon species like espeon with tendencies to brood. They are very choosy about who their friends are. Fortunately, they usually get along with espeons.

* * *

**Moemon:** Leafeon

**Type:** Grass

**Hair Color: **Dirty blonde.

**Eye Color: **Brown, Blue, Green.

**Ability:** Leaf Guard, Chlorophyll

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Breast Size: **28E

**Features:** Long ears, Leafy tail.

**Info:** Leafeon is one of the healthiest eeveelution and they enjoy sleeping in the sun. It cleanses the when using photosynthesis.

**Moemon:** Glaceon

**Type:** Ice

**Hair Color: **Sky blue.

**Eye Color: **Blue.

**Ability:** Snow Cloak, Ice Body

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Breast Size: **28DD

**Features:** Long ears, Tail.

**Info:** Glaceons do not fair well in warm environments but they can withstand most other hardships.

* * *

**Moemon:** Sylveon

**Type:** Fairy

**Hair Color: **Pink.

**Eye Color: **Pastel Blue.

**Ability:** Pixilate, Cute Charm

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Breast Size: **30E

**Features:** Long ears, Feelers, Tail.

**Info:** It's Sylveon.


	9. Classical Dragons

**This chapter was more written to help myself straighten everything out.**

**MoeDex file: Traditional Dragons**

Dragons have longs lives and have a huge connection to history. There are often humans clans and dragon clans that are inseparable in terms of identity. Many dragons will bond themselves to younger relatives of their aged trainers. Evolution is a long process that should not be taken for granted.

* * *

**Moemon: **Dratini

**Type**: Dragon

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, cyan, magenta.

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**: Shed Skin, Marvel Scale

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features:**

**Info**: Dragniti are rather weak and may not age well if they fail to evolve before reaching physical maturity. They reach adulthood at about 22.

**Moemon: **Dragonair

**Type**: Dragon

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, cyan, magenta.

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Ability**: Shed Skin, Marvel Scale

**Height**: 6' 10"

**Breast** **Size**: 30I

**Features: **Small horn

**Info**: Dragonair's arua can change the weather depending on it's mood. It may take many years of battle and a harem for a Dragonair to evolve.

**Moemon: **Dragonite

**Type**: Dragon/ Flying

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, cyan, magenta.

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**:Inner Focus, Multiscale

**Height**: 6'10"

**Breast** **Size**: 34O

**Features: **Anttenia, Small horns, Wings

**Info**: Dragonite are powerful flyings and the consumer a lot of energy.

* * *

**Moemon: **Bagon

**Type**: Dragon

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, red.

**Eye Color:** red

**Ability**: Rock Head, Sheer Force

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 30DD

**Features:**

**Info**: Bagon is much more aggressive than dratini and will commonly be found smashing boulders. They reach adulthood at 24 and 26 for females and males, respectively.

**Moemon: **Shelgon

**Type**: Dragon

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, red.

**Eye Color:** red

**Ability**: Rock Head, Sheer Force

**Height**: 5' 9"

**Breast** **Size**: 34H

**Features: **

**Info**: Shelgons are rather sluggish and heavy.

**Moemon: **Salamence

**Type**: Dragon/ Flying

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, cyan, magenta.

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**:Intimidate, Moxie

**Height**: 6'8"

**Breast** **Size**: 34Q

**Features: **Wings

**Info**: Dragonite are powerful flyings and the consumer a lot of energy.

* * *

**Moemon: **Latias

**Type**: Dragon/ Flying/ Psychic

**Hair Color:** Red, pink, blonde.

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Pink, Red

**Ability**: Unique and varied

**Height**: 8' 8"

**Breast** **Size**: Legendary C

**Features: **Wings from lower back, feathered ears

**Info**: Latias has many abilities, such as blend light to change her appearance. Each Latias have an unique set of psychic powers, although they tend to be more empathically based on average than Latios. The average Latias is smarter than 97% of humans. They reach adulthood at 28.

**Moemon: **Latios

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Blue, teal, brown

**Eye Color:** Blue, Red, bright blue.

**Ability**: Unique and varied

**Height**: 9' 4"

**Features:** Wings from lower back, feathered ears

**Info**: Latias can create finely crafted and detailed images that he can inject into other's minds. Most Latios qualify as math genius but the set of abilities they gain may be not well rounded. They reach adulthood at 31.

* * *

Haerhirpous and I walked down the gray castle halls, with me counting steps and mentally reciting every turn. The older Latios put his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think of the interior of my castle?" Haer asked.

"It's very impressive. I've seen quite a few impossible paths so far," Sheiaral commented. "This pretty much proves your father's theories. Quite a few hypergonal laws may have been proven. Am I on another plane of existence?"

"It's a infinitesimally different plane from our own. Please turn around, Sheiaral." The hallway behind them was no more. There was just a wall.

"Wow, impressive feature you have here. So much for remembering the traps. Do you plan to have your way with me?" Sheiaral asked.

Haerhirpous jumped back. "Sheiaral, I don't." He looked to the side. "That's a joke?"

Sheiaral put her hand around his waist. "Relax. I know you're with a friend."

"Sheiaral, you're married."

Well, the genius can't figure out that my marriage with Maoirous was a fake. The blood relation was something that could be guess. It was pure honor, without entertaining the notion of intimacy in private. Even the elder Latios may produce a more fertile union.

I may have been better to keep quiet. Who knows what else passes over his head. It was an occasional curse of some Latios.

"I'm still a Latias. Latias should alway be there for Latios."

"That's a nice notion. You do seem to try to live as you think you should. It's something you have in common with you mother," Haer said.

"And my sister?" I queried.

"She never talked to me more than five minutes. A tour is an idea she would never entertain. It's funny. Men are always interested in traveling the maze of height-width,deep, infinitesimals incursions, and non-euclidean turns. Every Latios seems to gain a headache in an attempt to comprehend the paths. You?"

It was interesting in the sense that the Latios did understand and know every brick of the hypergonal castle his father started. It seems that my sister didn't give Haer the same treatment other Latios get. "I realize that I'm beaten. I am you your mercy. Entertain me as you please."

"Well, I thought you might have wanted to wander the halls."

"Is there a dance hall?"

"Well, yes. There are a few things left over from some past experiments." He said.

I took his hand. "Lead me there."

"Okay, it's not that far." He lead me through some corners. "So, are you going to stay for the cannon demonstration?"

In addition to being confusing on the inside, Haer's theory also states that the exterior wall's strength can be increased one-hundredfold easily. How strong the wall are exactly is still a secret.

"Of course. Viariaos's Bombard is especially interesting to me. It's somehow ridiculous to be attacking our own castle though. He's really obsessive about weaponry. You very confident to accept his challenge."

"You're mistaken. I challenged him. I called my castle wall impenetrable. He cannon was already called the unstoppable force. This, must, happen."

"Owh. It's almost philosophical. I see what you mean. Still, deflecting isn't technically stopping."

"I'm personally hoping for a disintegration." He lead me into the main dance hall, emerging around a pillar. It was gray bricks mostly, a wood floor, and a crystalline ball below the sunroof. "Here it is. I haven't decorated this place."

"Yes, this place does need a woman's touch I think. Too much gray. You know about Rebella. She's pretty tall for a gardevoir, and she's single. She'll make a great stewardess."

"Umm, yes. I didn't know she would be interested in the job. She's still kind of short."

"Dianaithia? She's beautiful and quite tall."

"I don't know of her," Haer said.

"Breadmaker's daughter. She's a rapidash who recently evolved."

Haer's eye went to the side as he tried to remember. "I haven't seen her recently. Could you show me."

I turned the light around me into the image of the woman. I turn and walked, swaying my hips.

"You have put a lot of detail into this," Haerhirpous noted. "You were planning this from the start. I must admit she does look stunning. Do you think she'll be okay with with a visit?"

"You got to try. I don't want to see you alone not time I visit. Now, dance with me like you would dance with her." He grab my hand and put his other on my waist. "Don't be shy."


	10. Dragons of the Sky

**MoeDex file: Dragons of the Sky**

Dragons of the sky tend to have mystical abilities and have less weight than normal pokemon, although they don't have the same lightness as fairies. The tend to have longer lifespan than humans if they evolve fully.

* * *

**Moemon: **Trapinch

**Type**: Ground

**Hair Color:** Red. Slight green in some.

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Hyper Cutter, Arena Trap

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features:**

**Info**: Trapinch has no physical or mystical traits related to dragons until they evolve. They retain many ground base abilities as they evolve though.

**Moemon: **Vibrava

**Type**: Dragon, Ground, Flying

**Hair Color:** Red, blonde, green, brown.

**Eye Color: **Brown iris, green lid.

**Ability**:

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Breast** **Size**: 30E

**Features: **Wings, Tail, Secondary Translucent Eyelids

**Info**: Vibrava have great senses when it comes to vibrations in the air and ground. They also have distorted color vision. They are not of the dragon species though.

**Moemon:**Flygon

**Type**: Dragon/Ground/Flying

**Hair Color:** Red, blonde, green, brown.

**Eye Color:** Brown iris, red lid.

**Ability**:

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 32F

**Features: **Tail, Wings, Secondary Translucent Eyelids

**Info**: Flygons are masters of sound and can see infrared.

* * *

**Moemon: **Swablu

**Type**: Normal, Flying

**Hair Color:** Blue

**Eye Color:** Light blue

**Ability**: Fairy body, cloud nine, natural cure

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 26D

**Features: **cottony wings.

**Info**: Swablu tend to avoid dirty places more than dangerous places. Humans sometimes bathe three times a day in order to make capturing them much easier.

**Moemon: **Alteria

**Type**: Dragon / Flying

**Hair Color:** Blue

**Eye Color:** Light blue

**Ability**: Fairy body, cloud nine, natural cure

**Height**: 5' 10"

**Breast** **Size**: 30G

**Features: **cottony wings.

**Info**: Alteria are one of the most sociable dragons moemon in existence. Try love to sing and snuggle.

* * *

**Moemon: **Dieno

**Type**: Dragon/ Dark

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Hustle

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 30C

**Features: **

**Info**: Dieno lives in places without much light, such as caves and abandoned buildings. They can not see.

**Moemon:**Zweilous

**Type**: Dragon/ Dark

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**:

**Height**: 6' 0"

**Breast** **Size**: 32H

**Features:**

**Info**: Zweilous are greatly lustful and sexually envious moemon. They take a lot of discipline and negotiation to evolve. They usually tend to demand multiple exclusive girlfriends. They also tend to eat more than the rest of the team for many trainers. It is considered the most difficult moemon to evolve and they're often not considered worthwhile to train.

**Moemon:**Hydreigon

**Type**: Dragon/Dark/Flying

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**:

**Height**: 7' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 36P

**Features: **

**Info**: Hydreigon is the most dangerous of non-legendary dragon, and are very willful. Most measurements of Hydreigon has to be done by forensic experts using camera and surveying structural damage.

* * *

**Moemon: **Noibat

**Type**: Dragon, Flying

**Hair Color:** Purple

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Frisk, Telepathy, Inflator

**Height**: 5' 1"

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features:** Wings. Sonar ears.

**Info**: Noibat is has many abilities involving ultrasonic sounds. They can make sounds of up to 200,000 Hertz.

**Moemon: **Noivern

**Type**: Dragon, Flying

**Hair Color:** Purple

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Frisk, Telepathy, Inflator

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 32G

**Features:** Wings. Sonar ears, Tail,

**Info**: Noivern can use sound to destroy many solid objects. Many fortifications throughout history has been raze using noiverns' ultrasonic abilities.


End file.
